


Seashore

by Jaruska



Category: Dead men tell no tales, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Fluff, Love, Other, Romance, Sea, romantic, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaruska/pseuds/Jaruska
Relationships: Armando Salazar/female original character, Capitán Salazar/Estrella Salazar, El Capitán/female OC
Kudos: 7





	Seashore

It was nice, warm evening. A lot of gulls were flying over the Caribbean sea and chasing fish. They were so loud and you could hear them from far away. A certain Spanish captain and his cute beloved wife were just having a dinner, roasted trout with baked potatoes. An absolutely delicious meal, made by Estrella’s new housemaid, Angela.

“Mmm, it’s more than delicious,” Estrella smiled and winked at Angela. According to Armando’s kitten purring instead of verbal agreeing, Angela surpassed herself. The housemaid just smirked at the Salazars, poured Armando red, sweet wine and Estrella limette flavoured water, then she disappeared. Salazar smiled and lifted his glass. “To your and our little one’s health, cariño.” “To yours and your crew’s health, mi amor,” his golden haired nymph smiled wider. Glasses clinked as if they were silver.

After the dinner, Armando picked Estrella into his arms and carried her in their bedroom. “So…what’s the plan for today’s evening, my love? A concert, a walk on the beach,… What do you say?” “A walk on the beach sounds great, cariño,” Estrella winks at Armando and slowly changed her dress which she was wearing for slightly purple ones. Armando smiled and helped his darling with the dress. Captain then took her in his arms again and went with her downstairs, till they came to a garden gate. Estrella opened it from Salazar’s arms and her deeply beloved attractive husband carried her few more steps to the beach.

Armando offered Estrella his arm, so she could hang up to him. She gladly did it, with a soft, happy smile. They slowly walked on the beach. The beach was so wonderful. Dark sea reflected a light of setting Sun, golden as Estrella’s wavy long hair. It was like starry sky on the sea surface, calming and romantic. Yellow sand was warm and soft, reminding them of a solid, shiny powder with thousands and thousands small diamonds. Estrella separated from Armando and walked closer to the water. There was a lot of phytoplankton, but she couldn’t see it yet. However, after the Sun set and it little bit darkened, the situation suddenly changed. And the sea started to glow with blue color. Mesmerized madame Salazar looked at her sweetheart, eyes shining like the stars over them and radiating tons of love. “Armando, my dear, that’s so wonderful,” she whispered, as she leaned into his strong and protective hug. “Not more than you, mi amor,” Salazar also whispered, looked deeply into her dark eyes looking like Milky Way, before he kissed her. Estrella’s heart melted from all the love she felt for Armando. She slowly kissed him back. Nobody was there. Only future admiral, his cute Estrellita and their infinity love.


End file.
